Evil Caillou Gets Grounded on Easter
Evil Caillou Gets Grounded on Easter is the 3rd grounded video out of Evil Caillou with the plot and transcript being created by Dylan Priest. Evil Caillou watches Blue's Big Musical Movie while grounded, so Boris and Doris calls the Easter Bunny and tell him to bring Easter candy and Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar DVDs to the good Caillou and Rosie and not Evil Caillou. Instead, Evil Caillou gets baby shows on DVDs and educational video games not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar. Transcript Evil Caillou: "Oh, man. I am bored. What should I do? I know, I will watch Blue's Big Musical Movie." (After the movie) Evil Caillou: "That was an awesome movie." (Doris and Boris appear) Evil Caillou: "Uh oh!" Boris: "Evil Caillou! How dare you watch Blue's Big Musical Movie? You know that movie is made by Paramount and Nickelodeon. That's it! You are grounded forever!" Doris: "Just for that, we will call the Easter Bunny and tell him to get candy and DVDs made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar for the good Caillou and Rosie and not you this year." Evil Caillou: "No! (9x) I need Easter candy and DVDs made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar." Boris: "Well, too bad. Now go to bed, it's late." (On Easter Sunday) Evil Caillou: "Yay! It's Easter Sunday! I hope the Easter Bunny came and left me candy and DVDs made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar." [ In the kitchen, Evil Caillou sees his good clone and Rosie has got candy and Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar DVDs and not him. ] Evil Caillou: "Good Caillou and Rosie, can you two give me chocolate and Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar DVDs?" Rosie: "No, me and the good Caillou won't give you any chocolate and Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar DVDs!" (Doris and Boris appear) Boris: "That is absolutely right, Evil Caillou. You got no candy and DVDs made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar." Doris: "But we did give you some presents." Evil Caillou: "Really? Where are they?" Boris: "Yes. They're in the living room." Evil Caillou: "Yay! (12x) I got Easter presents." [ In the living room. ] Evil Caillou: "What the hell are these?" Boris: "We got you some baby shows not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar like Teletubbies (both UK version and 2015 reboot), Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Sofia the First, Doc McStuffins, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Postman Pat, Spot, The Animal Shelf, Hilltop Hospital, Little Red Tractor, Brum, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim and Bear in the Big Blue House DVDs! You have to watch these every day and they're the only shows that you will watch from now on." Evil Caillou: "No! (9x) I hate Teletubbies (both UK version and 2015 reboot), Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Sofia the First, Doc McStuffins, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Postman Pat, Spot, The Animal Shelf, Hilltop Hospital, Little Red Tractor, Brum, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim and Bear in the Big Blue House! I wanted Barney and Friends, Dora the Explorer, Arthur, Wild Kratts, WordGirl, Caillou, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Team Umizoomi, Sesame Street, Mister Roger's Neighbourhood, Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, Thomas and Friends, Bob the Builder, Mike the Knight, Fireman Sam, Rubbadubbers, WordWorld, Nature Cat, PAW Patrol, Shimmer and Shine, Oswald, Angelina Ballerina, Pingu, Kipper, The Magic Key, Percy the Park Keeper, The Wiggles, Blue's Clues, Peppa Pig, Max and Ruby, Go Diego Go, Danny Phantom, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Blaze and the Monster Machines, Wonder Pets, Bubble Guppies, Wallykazam, The Backyardigans, SpongeBob Squarepants, Rugrats, Rocko's Modern Life, Sanjay and Craig, The Magic Adventures of Mumfie, Animal Stories, Art Attack, and other shows made by my favourite companies." Doris: "Well, that's too bad! We also got you some educational video games not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Hit Entertainment, Lyrick Studios, and Cookie Jar like Postman Pat: Activity Pack, Disney Learning: Toddler, Reader Rabbit: Preschool, JumpStart: Kindergarten and Granada Learning video games. You have to play these every day and they're the only video games you will play from now on!" Boris: "And also, you are grounded (x11) forever." Doris: "Normally I would say go to your room now. But instead, I will say this. Start watching those baby shows on DVD. And when you're done, start playing your educational video games." Evil Caillou: "Well, it looks like I have to start watching these baby show DVDs and start playing my educational games not made by my favourite companies from now on! This is the worst easter ever!" (The End)